Te siento
by Anaid Silos
Summary: Luego de la unión de nuestra sangre, Patch pudo sentirme, por primera vez. Y a pesar del dolor de la guerra, nuestro amor era aun más fuerte. No pensé en nada cuando me desnude delante de él, y mucho menos cuando me entregué a él. A mi ángel caído, a mi ángel custodio. Porque en el momento en que lo vi, un juramente sagrado nació. Un amor prohibido resurgió entre las cenizas.


**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Becca Fitzpatrick. **Escritora de la saga "**Hush,Hush**". Mi historia es obra de mi imaginación. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de ella, por favor, no duden en pedirlo. Y sean fieles al derecho de autor. No recurran al plagio, por favor.

**Advertencia:** Si no has leído la saga completa, es decir, si no has leído el cuarto y último libro de la saga, no leas ésto. Es un one shot sobre un suceso de "Finale".

* * *

**TE SIENTO**

Vee había mencionado una vez que el placer y el dolor iban de la mano. Pero había un instante donde esa fusión –entre el placer y el dolor- se convertía en lujuria. Una lujuria capaz de arrebatarme el alma en un micro segundo. Un latido fuerte debajo de mi piel, y una lava caliente en mi corazón. Así definía mi amor por Patch. La única diferencia era que yo no estaba enamorada de él, yo estaba _loca_ por él. Locamente _enamorada_ de él.

Sin embargo, los sucesos recientes me hacían olvidar el deseo que estaba apunto de estallar en mi cuerpo. Los estragos de la hechicería diabólica habían dejado rastros leves en mi cuerpo, pero la sangre derramada hace unos minutos, había dejado una cicatriz tan profunda que me costaba respirar. Pero aquí, sentada en el asiento copiloto del Cadillac de Patch, sentía que todo iba a estar bien. Porque a pesar de la muerte de Scott, había liberado cosas que debían ser liberadas; porque ahora Jev me sentía. Y yo a él.

-¿Patch?

Patch mantenía la mirada fija en el camino hacia el Delphic Seaport. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y juré que una sonrisa traviesa se quería instalar en su boca.

-Dime, ángel.

-Antes de ir a tu casa... quisiera ir hasta El arcángel.

Patch despejo sus ojos de la vía y los posó en mí. Sus gemas negras seguían brillando de placer y ansiedad, sin embargo por un instante, la duda y el miedo se vieron reflejados en ellos. Estiré mi mano hasta tocar su antebrazo, haciéndole una señal con mi dedo índice para que regresara su vista hacia la carretera. Él sonrió de lado y guiño el ojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la imponente montaña rusa hizo acto de presencia. Patch apagó el motor del Cadillac y me miró expectante.

Le devolví la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes planeado, Ángel? Porque en éste momento se me ocurren varias cosas.- Patch mostró una sonrisa astuta mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacía el mío. Situó sus brazos a cada lado de mis caderas, obligándome a recostar mi espalda en la puerta del automóvil. Su mirada era pura pasión y juré que él sería mi perdición.

-Puedo apostar por ello, pero necesito ir hacia el arcángel.- mascullé mientras situaba mis manos en su cuello y lo atraía aun más a mí.

Patch cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que mis manos le regalaban. Abrió los ojos y mi cuerpo se calentó. Nos deseábamos.

Suspiró.

-Bien, vamos.

Bajamos del Cadillac, y nos dirigimos dentro del parque de diversiones. Eché una mirada furtiva al Delphi Sport. La noche le daba un toque tétrico y fantasmagórico al parque, pero aun así, era familiar y cómodo. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a la entrada. Patch sacó una llave de su bolsillo y procedió a abrir el cerrojo. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que Patch me había arrastrado dentro del Delphi y que nos encontrábamos a pocos metros del Arcángel.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Ángel.- dijo Patch. Su voz tuvo el efecto deseado. Una ola de placer recorrió mi espina dorsal al darle otro significado a sus palabras, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Lo tendré en cuenta más tarde.- dije.

Patch se situó detrás de mí, tomando mi cintura entre sus manos, atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo. Su respiración de torno irregular y las manos que sostenían gentilmente mi cintura, se fueron adueñando de mis caderas. Apretándolas y pegándola aun más a su cuerpo (si era posible).

Comencé a jadear. La sangre fluía a través de mis venas a una velocidad que me hacía delirar.

-Patch…

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé por tenerte así, Nora. No te imaginas cuanto sufrí por no disfrutar el calor de tu piel. Oh Dios… maldita sea, quiero tomar tu corazón, Ángel. Quiero tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo. Soy un egoísta por desear tanto de ti. Pero te amo. Te amo.

Mi corazón latió fuerte al escuchar sus palabras. Miré toda la amplitud del Arcángel y sonreí.

-Aquí intentaste matarme una vez.- Susurré. Sujete sus brazos que se encontraban aferrados a mí, y los acaricie lentamente hasta unir mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó. Patch estaba oliendo mi cuello, y ahora una de sus manos se introducía dentro de mi camisa.

-El Arcángel eres tú. Un ángel caído. Oscuro y tenebroso. Y te rendiste bajo a una simple humana.

-Tu no eres simple, ángel. Lo eres todo…

Lo interrumpí.

-El caso está en que a pesar de todo lo que nos paso, a pesar que al final del recorrido estuve a punto de caer. Me salvaste. Me salvaste de todas las maneras en que se puede salvar a alguien, Jev.

Patch hizo girar mi cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-¿te salve? ¿Eso piensas?- su sonrisa de lado se convirtió en una mueca triste y nostálgica.- Nora, yo no te salve. Tú me salvaste. Pude arrebatarte la vida en ese momento, justo en éste lugar, justo a la mira del Arcángel. Pero no lo hice. Porque te ame desde el momento en que vi tus jodidas piernas.

Me reí.

-Oh Patch.- me lancé a sus brazos, recorriendo su espalda con mis manos y hundiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.- Lo que te dije hace un rato era verdad, soy tuya.- Me estiré hasta depositar un beso en sus labios. Patch gimió sobre mis labios y apretó fuertemente mi cintura. Sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, me transportaron a un mundo desconocido; donde el deseo gritaba debajo de mis poros, y donde sólo había lugar para el placer.

Se alejo de mi cuello. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos mientras me mirada.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Patch me cogió en brazos, mientras me llevaba rumbo al cobertizo. Abrió la puerta mientras yo seguía en sus brazos, abrazando su cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. El tiempo desapareció ante mis ojos y me encontré en una dimensión donde Patch era el eje que movía mi mundo. Disfrute de su olor a tierra húmeda.

Caí en cuenta de donde me encontraba, cuando Patch me depositó en el suelo y las paredes grises golpearon mi vista periférica. El lugar seguía igual que la última vez.

-¿Tienes hambre, ángel?- Patch se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina, abriendo la nevera, inspeccionando lo que había dentro.- Si necesitas comer o darte un baño o…

Se calló de repente. Caminé con pasos decididos hacia él, cerré la puerta de la nevera y lo encaré.

-Puedo esperar por la comida, Patch.

Su mirada hambrienta de deseo me confirmo mis sospechas.

-Joder, Ángel…

Sus manos tomaron mi mentón y sus labios buscaron los míos con desesperación. Nunca me cansaría de sus besos, ni de sus caricias. Patch profundizaba el beso y su lengua jugaba con la mía hasta dejarme extasiada. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y un gruñido leve salió de su boca. Nos separamos unos instantes y tuve que reprimir un grito de sorpresa al sentir las manos de Patch, sujetar mis nalgas fuertemente. El beso se tornaba cada vez más hambriento y sensual. La danza de nuestras lenguas iba inyectando una gran dosis de lujuria en mi cuerpo.

-Ángel, yo… no sabes cuanto te deseo…- Mantenía sus manos apretando mis nalgas, impulsándome sin querer hacia su cuerpo y provocando que mis pies se pusieran en puntillas. Su frente descansaba en la mía y nuestra respiración se iba mezclando hasta generar un espeso y excitante oxigeno.

-Hazme tuya, Jev.- dije. Mordí su labio inferior hasta soltarlo. Patch tenía la mirada enloquecida.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Ángel.- Sus manos bajaron aun más, tocando lugares donde nadie me había tocado. Un calor se concentró en mi vientre bajo y me aferré a su cuerpo. Patch tomo mis muslos hasta cargarme. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, apretándolo hacia mí. Y de repente, me levantó y me sentó sobre la encimera de su cocina. Situó sus manos en mis caderas y me arrime más hacía él. Abrí las piernas para sentirlo más cerca, pero eso solo incrementó el agarre de sus manos en mis caderas.- Calma, Ángel. No quiero perder el control en este momento.- dijo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocado por sus manos.

-Porque es tu primera vez.- me miró con ternura. Tomó un rizo de mi frente y lo llevo detrás de mi oreja.

-Ya no soy la misma de antes, Patch. Lo sabes. Deseo esto, así como tú lo deseas. No lo arruines, ¿si?

Patch se rió.

-Está bien señorita. Mmm… ¿en donde nos quedamos?-. Mi corazón recuperó su antiguo ritmo desenfrenado al mirar su sonrisa depravada. Beso mi cuello-. ¿Me quedé aquí, o aquí?-. Su lengua bajo hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Eché mi cabeza hacia tras para darle más libertad, pero no pude evitar reírme de su tono seductor y travieso. Aferre mi mano derecha a su hombro, mientras mi mano izquierda mantenía su cabeza sujetada. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis caderas hasta rozar mis nalgas, y en cierto momento, sus pulgares rozaban mi vientre. Gemí.

Patch seguía lamiendo la parte baja de mi mandíbula, sin embargo, duró poco porque su tarea de repartir besos en mi cuello se vio interrumpida por mi mordisco.

-No sabía que a los Nefilim les daba por morder. Me gusta, Nora-. Dijo. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras lo miraba con deseo. Joder, quería todo, ya.

Agarró mis muslos y los situó en su cintura. Abrí mis piernas de manera descarada y abrace su cintura con ellas. Patch miró todo el proceso con anhelo, mientras su boca se mantenía abierta y respiraba fuertemente a través de ella. Buscó mis labios y comenzamos nuevamente con la danza salvaje de nuestras lenguas. Acaricie sus pectorales, sus hombros y su cuello. Baje lentamente hasta su espalda y cuando él mordió mi labio, enterré mis uñas en ella.

La adrenalina viajaba a través de mi cuerpo, mi respiración –a medida en que sus besos iban bajando desde mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula- era cada vez más irregular. Su boca fue bajando más y más, hasta que su lengua se aventuró al inicio de mis senos. El cosquilleo que me invadió fue tan devastador que mis ojos se cristalizaron y mis mejillas se tornaron calientes. Moví mis caderas para acercarme más a él, pero Patch se detuvo y me agarro por la cintura hasta tomar todo mi peso entre sus manos –las cuales estaban debajo de mis nalgas-.

-Iremos a mi habitación, Ángel…

-Lo sé, a tu cama-. Susurré en su oído. Moví mis caderas, y la dureza debajo de sus pantalones me hizo arder. Sabía que les pasaba a los hombres cuando estaban excitados, pero Patch no era cualquier hombre, y me sentía dichosa que estuviera así por mí.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, me solté de sus brazos y me alejé de él. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, y su ropa descolocada. No pude evitar mirar el bulto en sus pantalones. Sonreí internamente. Lo _deseaba_, y él a mi.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Nora?- preguntó.

-Quiero verte-. Murmuré decidida. Tome el borde de mi camisa y insinué lo que quería. Patch lo supo de inmediato. Se saco los zapatos usando sus propios pies mientras sacaba por su cabeza la camisa negra que tanto me gustaba. Su piel cremosa quedo a mi vista y aguanté las ganas de arrogarme a sus brazos y devorarlo a besos. Él esperaba mi turno.

Deslice la camisa por mi cabeza y brazos, quedando en brasier al frente de él. Sus ojos se fijaron en mis senos cubiertos por un brasier negro que hacía contraste con mi piel. Sostenía la camisa con una mano y con la otra fui desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón. Patch jadeo. Al instante sus manos estaban en mis nalgas, y sus labios me besaron con pasión contenida. Momentos cómo estos habían sido un anhelo que sólo habitaba en nuestros corazones –y en la piel-, y sin embargo, algo dentro de mí, había predicho el momento en que pudiéramos amarnos libremente. Y mientras Patch devoraba mi boca y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desesperadamente, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Ese nudo que se había formado por la incredulidad del hecho. Patch podía sentir; había sido un regalo del cielo para él, y para mí.

-Ángel…-. El susurró de Patch me volvió a la realidad. Sus manos estaban aferradas a mis caderas, y con sus dedos pulgares, jugaba con la elástica de mi vaquero.

Me separé de él.

-Hazme el amor, Patch-. Dije.

-Lo haré, créeme, lo haré-. Patch sonrió con sorna. Su mirada era retadora y cuando desabrocho el botón de su pantalón, supe que él quería jugar con fuego.

Bajó la cremallera de manera lenta y pausada. No lo hice esperar. Deslice el pantalón negro por mis caderas hasta dejar a la vista mi panty.

-Vamos, ángel-. Pidió. Todo rastro de ternura se había perdido de su cara, dando lugar a una expresión llena de picardía. De lujuria.

-¿Quieres que me quite el pantalón, _Jev_?-. Mordí mi labio luego de hablar, lleve mis manos a mi vientre y las fui subiendo lentamente, acariciando mi piel, hasta llevar a la base de mi brasier. Patch me miró sorprendido.

-No sabía que querías jugar tan sucio, Nora. Pero, me gusta. Maldición, me gusta-. Bajo su pantalón por completo, se inclinó un poco para sacar el pantalón de sus tobillos y volvió a tener su postura arrogante y segura. Quedé asombrada. Sabía que Patch estaba buenísimo, pero no sabía cuanto. Mi corazón se aceleró y me dejé de juegos. Saque mi pantalón lo más rápido que pude. Quedando en ropa interior. Patch se rió al ver mi entusiasmo por desnudarme. Pero ya no sabía que hacer. Un rayo de "_baja autoestima_" me golpeó en la espina dorsal y me sentí tímida. Sin embargo, eso no era problema para el ángel caído. Porque Patch tenía todo controlado, y su mirada dulce me hizo saber que mi acto de timidez había causado estragos en él. Caminó hacia mí, acortando los centímetros que nos separaban, y a su vez, mandando a la mierda todo el autocontrol que tenía antes. Sus manos acariciaron los risos que colgaban cerca de mi frente y parte derecha de mi oreja; los acaricio por un buen rato. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño escalofrío que me brindaba su caricia. Sus dedos hicieron un camino entre mi frente, bajando por mi nariz, y desviándose por mi mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios entreabiertos.

Contuve la respiración.

Las caricias continuaron un camino desde mis labios, bajando lentamente por mi barbilla, cuello y clavícula. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mis senos, se detuvo. Sus dedos fueron sustituidos por sus manos, y sin aviso, apretó cada uno de mis senos. Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios y sentí mi sangre hervir del placer. Sostuve su cara entre mis manos y lo besé. Y cuando el intercambio de saliva, y las innumerables maniobras de su lengua en mi boca, no fueron suficientes, su mano derecha bajo la tela de mi brasier y toco la piel desnuda de mi seno. Y enloquecí.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y sólo me dedique a tocarlo con desenfreno, lo cuál parecía agradarle mucho porque su respiración estaba agitaba. _Igual que la mía_. Caímos a la cama, entre risas y gemidos. Entre besos, lamidas y caricias. No podría imaginar mi primera vez cómo ésta, porque hace unos meses tenía ciertos prejuicios sobre el sexo, y porque no tenía a un ardiente pelinegro de novio. Pero en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos quedaron desnudos, juré que moriría. Ni siquiera la magia de la hechicería diabólica me hacía sentir tan viva y extasiada que el contacto de nuestra piel al rozarnos.

-Ángel, despacio…-. Dijo.

En el momento en que su cuerpo estuvo encima del mío, una especie de personalidad salvaje surgió en mí. No tuve pudor en abrir mis piernas –mostrando mi sexo-, y rodear sus caderas con ellas. Ni tampoco tuve pudor al rasguñar su espalda con mis uñas cuando su boca lamió mis senos. Y a medida que los minutos pasaban, la humedad de mi excitación y el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se iban fusionando en una marea de gemidos. Y a pesar, que aun no entraba en mí, el roce de su miembro en mi entrepierna era tan delicioso y desquiciante que no podía evitar mover mis caderas buscando más fricción. Patch sostenía su peso con su mano izquierda mientras que la otra estaba explorando la piel de mi muslo izquierdo, cadera y pezones.

Ya no podía más.

-Jev… por favor… hazlo-. Suplique en su oído. Patch se rió al escucharme, se levanto con la ayuda de sus brazos hasta quedar arrodillado entre mis piernas. Tomó su miembro entre su mano, y con la otra acaricio mi entrepierna. Y cuando estaba inclinando su cadera para introducirlo dentro de mí… se detuvo.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?-. Pregunte angustiada y ansiosa.

-Sabes que te dolerá, ¿no?

Me reí.

-Si, Patch. La clase de anatomía sirvió de algo, sabes.

- Está bien. Lo haré despacio, Dios sabe que no quiero hacerlo, pero te amo Nora, y lo haré despacio.

Volvió a inclinarse, y lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro en mí. Y cómo espere: el dolor fue tenso y desgarrador, pero nada de eso se comparaba a lo que sentí al ver a Patch: Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos cristalizados y sus mejillas rojas. No lloré ni grite, porque realmente quería esto. Así que espere su siguiente movimiento. Empujó sus caderas nuevamente, pero no lograba entrar en mí. Mi cuerpo aun no se adaptaba a él, y luego de varios intentos, logró introducirlo.

Dejé de respirar.

Lo que sucedió a continuación… fue algo que mi ángel caído había esperado por varias décadas, y que yo, había esperado por 17 años –secretamente-. No había placer, porque la adaptación era lenta la primera vez. Pero el hecho de estar unidos, hacía que todo lo demás se fuera a la mierda. Mis entrenamientos con Dante dieron sus frutos. Y luego de unos minutos -donde Patch se mantuvo quieto esperando mi aprobación-, comenzamos con el vaivén de nuestras caderas. Patch parecía saber que estaba haciendo, así que me deje guiar, y al cabo de unos segundos, le agarré el hilo al ritmo de sus caderas.

Mis pies estaban entumecidos y mis piernas dolían. Pero aun así no detuve a Patch. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta quedar acostado encima de mí, haciendo que la unión fuera más profunda y dolorosamente placentera. Ambos gemíamos. Patch tenía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, y podía escuchar claramente los jadeos que salían de su boca. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y algo en mí explotó. Apreté sus hombros fuertemente mientras era invadida por algo desconocido para mí. Mi cuerpo se agitaba de manera espontanea y la sangre subía por mis poros hasta sentir mi piel caliente. Patch siguió aumentando el ritmo hasta que el sonido de sus caderas golpeando mis piernas me cegó. Era erótico y especial. _O más erótico que especial_. Un minuto, dos minutos, y un gruñido me hizo saber que todo había acabado. Patch se movió dos veces más y se desplomó en mi cuerpo.

- Esto es más agotador que los entrenamientos de Dante-. Bromee.

- ¿Ya estás agotada, Ángel? Pensé que seguiríamos hasta el amanecer… o hasta que tu madre te llame-. Sonrió como me gustaba que sonriera. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de ternura y apostaba que lo míos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

- Que te puedo decir… Una guerra entre arcángeles y Nefilims, un entrenamiento agotador y un polvo con tu novio. Creo que me merezco una ducha. Y comida-. Patch se acostó en mi pecho y metió sus manos debajo de mi espalda, abrazándome.

- Podría morir feliz aquí, Nora. Esto ha sido aterrador. Es como estar en el infierno y en el cielo, al mismo tiempo-. Susurro.

- ¿Aterrador? Pensé que había sido excitante-. Le reproche mientras pellizcaba su brazo.

- Lo fue, Ángel. Pero creo que a partir de éste momento, podrás manipularme a tu antojo.

-Mmm…

Sonreí son sorna.

-Estar a mi lado te ha pegado cosas malas de mí, Nora-. Dijo mientras me veía divertido.

-Si consideras mi posible adicción al sexo, cómo algo malo, entonces estamos mal-. Dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros.

-Wow, Ángel. Pero aun tenemos cosas que hablar-. Dijo.

-¿Hablar?-. Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo con deseo. « ¿Y si me besas?» susurré en su mente.

Se acercó, y me besó. Fue un simple contacto. Mordí mis labios y él sonrió.

-¿Más?-. Me preguntó.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello, y lo atrape con mis piernas, atraiéndolo hacia mí.

-Más.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco un review? :D Creo que muchas fanáticas quedamos con las ganas de que la escritora describiera éste momento. Pero no fue así. Es mi primer one shot de Nora y Patch. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si tienen sugerencias sobre el trama que aplique en éste one shot, mencionen las ideas que puedan darme. **

**Escribo un fic sobre un anime (Naruto). Se llama "El aleteo de una mariposa". Pasen a verlo :3**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
